TF A drabbles
by The Loliconvict
Summary: TF:A drabble collection.
1. which to bury: the hatchet or us?

It's on one of their joint patrols of Detroit that Captain Fanzone realizes something weird: He doesn't hate the Autobots anymore.

Next to him in vehicle mode, Prowl chuckles and Fanzone mentally hits himself in the head with a doughnut box for saying that out loud, waiting for Prowl to say something like, "I knew you'd come around."

But Prowl doesn't say anything about it, and Fanzone decides that maybe he's right to not hate the Autobots anymore. (Even though he'll NEVER approve of teaching an eight-year-old ninja nerve blows!!)


	2. let's meet again in a nightmare

Every time he went for recharge he wished everything would go back to being the way it was before. Optimus would wake Sentinel up rudely and when they started to fight, Elita would chide them both for acting like two over-grown Sparklings instead of two Autobot warriors.  
But when morning rolls around, reality slaps him in the face and Sentinel resigns himself to this life. The old days were long dead, and the only place those times would return was in a nightmare, torturing him with the idea of things that could have been.


	3. our play turns tragic

Lockdown chuckled to himself after he saw the look of awe on Prowl's face. "I take it you've never seen this many mods before?" He asked conversationally. Prowl didn't answer right away, instead investigating the different ungrades on the clean shelves.

"This is amazing Lockdown."

Lockdown gave a crooked grin. "Why thank you. I am rather proud of my collection." He gave one of the guns on a weapon rack a fond pat. "See anything you like, kid?"

Prowl carefully picked up a long, thin sword that resembled a human katana. "This is nice." The ninja commented, absently twisting it in his hands.

"That it is." Agreed Lockdown, casting a critical eye over the sword, and upon finding it satisfactory, turned away. "Keep it if you want."

Prowl nearly dropped the sword in suprise. "Are you serious?" He stared at the bounty hunter's back. "This must be worth a fortune!"

Lockdown was halfway out the door, but he turned around with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry about that Prowl. Starscream is worth that thing twenty times over.

"Besides," He added as he backed out the door. "Only the best for my new partner."


	4. psychobabble

They're all best friends. Or at least, that's what Random believes.

It's a setiment that makes Ice scoff with disbelief and Anger yell with indignant outrage. Neither have ever waited for Random's reasoning.

They know each other better than anyone or anything, alive or dead, they trust each other as much as a Decepticon can trust and nobody gets away with insulting one face. The other two make sure of that.

But all Random can do is keep his logic to himself since Ice and Anger just won't listen at all.

And secertly, Random thinks this is what makes them best friends most of all.


	5. excuse me, too busy writing your tragedy

It was a point of pride for Shockwave that he took all possibilities into consideration. For everything, he had a dozen scenarios, and for those scenarios he had dozens of outcomes. Shockwave left nothing unchecked, and no stone unturned.

Until Bumblebee came along.

Every detail of his infiltrator had been meticulously planned by himself and Megatron. Placed under Sentinel Minor - Who was so full of himself, he wouldn't notice an actual spy if a neon sigh was waved in front of his optics - he was supposed to pose as an average Autobot recruit with big goals. No body was to suspect 'Longarm' was really a high ranking Decepticon.

Bumblebee messed all that up.

In hindsight, Shockwave supposed the fault was his own. His scanner should have been on, he should have kept the transmission short and sweet. He should have gone straight after the intruder and eliminated Bumblebee as soon as possible.

However, hindsight didn't change what Shockwave had failed to do, and the situation with the Autobot had given Shockwave a rare opportunity: Be spontaneous.

Bumblebee had made Shockwave work, had made him think and go outside the box. In the end, 'Longarm' was in the clear and there was one less loyal Autobot left to deal with.

Naturally, Sockwave had assumed it was the last he'd see of Bumblebee when he was demoted to space bridge repairing.

That was why, when Bumblebee had contacted him with a report of a Decepticon spy on Cybertron, Shockwave had gotten something of a thrill. Here was another chance to take risks, to tango with an unwitting adversary.

After the transmission, a wild question had stuck Shockwave: What would the scout look like when he was told the truth? What a glorious idea! It soon became a near obsession, planning multiple situations in which Bumblebee found out he had condemned an innocent bot and had confided in the traitor all along.

With that in mind, Shockwave reache for the transmission switch. Perhaps it was time to ask for a reward fo his loyal service.

* * *

Meh. I find this to be so-so. Somehow, it sounded better in my head.


End file.
